Mary Jane Watson/Parker
Mary Jane Watson, often named as MJ, is the deuteragonist of Sam Raimi's Spider-Man Film Trilogy. She is the childhood love interest and later wife of Peter Parker (Spider-Man). She is also the ex-girlfriend of Flash Thompson, Harry Osborn and the ex-fiancée of John Jameson. She had 3 brothers: Brick, Boomer and Butch Watson. In the 2002–2007 in Spider-man movies, Mary Jane was played by Kirsten Dunst as Spider-Man's love interest. Personality and Traits Mary Jane Watson is a kind, funny, beautiful and caring young woman. She ran with the stereotypical popular crowd in school, being surrounded by people who had enticing physical features and great skills in ways of preforming arts or sports. While MJ's closest friends and boyfriend were rude, snobbish, arrogant, vain and uncaring, she did not judge anyone based on looks or skills but rather by personality like her former boyfriend, Flash. Mary Jane herself was beautiful and drew attention from all the boys but never let it go to her head. Instead, she used her features merely as an advantage for acting and modelling and worked to develop independence and smarts. Mary-Jane sadly had faults that only brought herself down, such as insecurity and an urge to impress people she deemed important, both of which most likely came from her abusive, dirty father. Mary Jane was also friendly towards Peter Parker despite him being an unpopular nerd. MJ had no one treat her with respect for anything other than her looks before she and Peter developed a stronger friendship and might not have noticed until after high school graduation. She even flirted with him and called him "Tiger". It is quite possibly because of this, Mary Jane became so smitten by Spider-Man so quickly and later fell for Peter (oblivious that they were one in the same) as he was very kind to her than just her looks. In the middle of the film, MJ was defined by three major personas: Her strong sense of generosity, her crush on Spider-Man and her extreme craving for some general affection. Combined these are what lead MJ to initiate a kiss with Spider-Man as it fulfilled all three traits at once. After her kiss with Spider-Man (and before being insulted by Norman and Harry) MJ was shown to be a great deal happier and almost ecstatic, because it had perhaps been her first kiss with someone who loved her back for more than just aesthetic reasons and while she was kissing him, she most likely felt Spider-Man's love for her: something that would have enhanced the sensation of the kiss even more. Her life Mary Jane is Peter Parker's childhood and high school crush. At the time, she is dating the high school bully, Flash Thompson, but breaks up with him at their high school graduation ceremony. Desperate to escape her abusive, alcoholic father, Mary Jane begins to pursue a career in acting, but she secretly waitresses at a diner after being rejected at an audition. Peter and Yesenia's best friend, Harry Osborn was her first boyfriend after leaving high school, but when she wass rescued by Spider-Man, when attacked by The Green Goblin, she was attracted to him. After he saves her and Yesenia from several men in an alley, MJ and Spidey share an iconic kiss. She grows distant from Harry and closer to Peter when she realizes how much he cares for her. After Harry sees Peter and Mary Jane holding hands, he gets angry and breaks up with her. Harry's father, Norman Osborn, now knows of Spider-Man's secret identity and finds out about his feelings for Mary Jane from his son. As his criminal alter ego, The Green Goblin, he kidnaps her include her brother and Peter's best friend: Yesenia Miller and holds her over the Queensboro Bridge, telling Spider-Man that he must choose between her and a group of children caught in the Roosevelt Island tram car. Spider-Man manages to save both Mary Jane and the children and The Green Goblin was killed in an ensuing fight. At Norman's funeral, Mary Jane tells Peter that she loves him and they kiss. Peter, who decides that for her protection they can't be together, gently rejects her. She was heartbroken, but as he leaves, she realizes that her kiss with Peter reminded her of the one she shared with Spider-Man, and suspects that he's the superhero. Spider-man 2 (2004) Two years later, Mary Jane still wants to start a relationship with Peter who still resists, because he fears for her safety. In her frustration, Mary Jane goes on to have a relationship with John Jameson, the astronaut son of The Daily Bugle publisher J. Jonah Jameson. Prior to this, Harry said that she was waiting for him. Much to Peter's delight, he sees her billboard picturing her modeling for a perfume near Joe's Pizza where he works. Later, Peter decides that being Spider-Man is not what he wants and he attempts to start a relationship with her. Mary Jane pushes him away this time, because she's getting married to John Jameson, but secretly does indeed want a relationship with Peter, although she tries to convince herself otherwise. She was also angry at Peter, because he fails to see her star in The Importance of Being Earnest, which John, Harry, Yesenia, her brothers and Aunt May have all seen (even her father went backstage, albeit to ask for money), yet Peter's absences also verifies her suspicion that he's Spider-Man, but waiting for a chance of him admitting it or seeing him unmasked himself. When Peter does arrive to see it the first time, a Snooty Usher stops him for being late. The second attempt to see it, which is successful, is when he tries to reconnect with her. After Mary Jane kisses John, in a manner that is reminiscent of the upside-down kiss between her and Spider-Man from the first film, she realizes that she does not love John and still wants a relationship with Peter. She and Yesenia meets Peter in a coffee shop where she asks for a kiss to confirm her belief that he's Spider-Man. She even asks him if he loves her, to which he falsely replies, "I don't", for the sake of his superhero responsibilities and her safety. Just before Peter can kiss her, Doctor Octopus kidnaps her and Yesenia and runs away. Doctor Octopus takes the girls to an abandoned pier where Spider-Man confronts him. Spider-Man pulls his mask off in hopes of getting Doctor Octopus to come back to his human senses and Mary Jane sees that Spider-Man and Peter Parker are one and the same. After Doctor Octopus reforms and sacrifices himself to save New York, Peter and Mary Jane share a moment together where Peter finally admits that he does love her, but cares more for her safety. At the film's end, Mary Jane prepares to marry John Jameson, but she leaves him at the altar, goes to Peter's apartment and reveals that she's in love with Peter and will face whatever the risks of their relationship may bring as a result of his alter-ego. Spider-man 3 (2007) Both Mary Jane, her brothers, the Powerpuff Girls, Harry and Yesenia know that Peter is Spider-Man. In the film, Peter is intending to ask Mary Jane to marry him. When he reports the good news to his Aunt May, she was delighted and asks Peter to give her engagement ring as a gift to Mary Jane. However, Peter becomes slightly overconfident due to Spider-Man's success. Meanwhile, Mary Jane's Broadway debut takes a turn for the worse when her performance gets bad reviews. Punaware of this incident, Peter accidentally pushes Mary Jane away, thinking that he understands her situation. She also begins a rivalry with Gwen Stacy for Peter's affections. Having been replaced on Broadway by her understudy and then having to work at a jazz club, Mary Jane and Peter's relationship worsens when Spider-Man was kissed by Gwen Stacy in front of a whole crowd of people the same way Mary Jane kissed Spider-Man in the first film. When Peter attempts to propose to Mary Jane that same night, Gwen appears at the same restaurant and talks with him; Mary Jane leaves, furious. Mary Jane, feeling alone and despondent, calls Harry, who recently lost his memory and hatred of Spider-Man after being defeated in an aerial battle as the New Goblin. They renew their bond and in a moment of joy, Mary Jane kisses Harry. Realizing what she was doing, Mary Jane quickly leaves. The emotional turmoil restores Harry's memories and his mission to destroy Spider-Man as the New Goblin. He confronts MJ in her apartment and threatens to kill Peter if she does not break up with him. Following Harry's orders, she breaks up with Peter. Peter, heartbroken and upset, refuses to tolerate these tragedies, and turns to the symbiote suit, which enhances his aggression. One night, Peter decides to go to Mary Jane's jazz club with Gwen. He shows her up on stage by playing the piano and makes a big show of dancing with Gwen. Gwen, realizing that she was being used as a prop to make Mary Jane jealous, apologizes and leaves. Mary Jane is still visibly shaken when Peter confronts her at the bar and he's assaulted by two of the club's bouncers. A fight ensues, and Mary Jane tries to stop Peter. Thinking she's another bouncer, Peter strikes her. Peter, realizing what the evil symbiote is trying to do, leaves the club. Peter tears the symbiote off his body at a church bell-tower. During the struggle, it falls on Eddie Brock standing below and creates Venom. At his apartment, Peter fears that even though the symbiote was responsible for current events, he may not be able to put Mary Jane first and gives his wedding ring back to Aunt May, who convinces him that if he tries his best, he can put things right. Meanwhile, Venom kidnaps Mary Jane, Yesenia and MJ's brothers as hostage at a construction site where a climatic battle takes place between the team of Venom and The Sandman against Spider-Man and Harry Osborn a.k.a. the "New Goblin". During the fight, Harry defeats Sandman, but was killed by Venom with his own glider after jumping in the way of Venom attempting to impale Peter. After Peter defeats Venom, he goes over to the mortally wounded Harry, alongside whom Mary Jane is also present. Harry dies in Mary Jane's arms after mending his friendship with Peter. After attending their friend's funeral, Peter and Mary Jane reconcile and dance together at the jazz club where she works. Pictures of Mary Jane Watson/Parker Mary Jane Watson 2.jpg Peter and Mary Jane.jpg Mary Jane Watson.jpg Mary Jane Watson 3.jpg Mary Jane Watson 4.jpg Mary Jane Watson 6.jpg Mary Jane smiled.jpg Mary Jane was surprise.jpg Mary Jane smiled 2.jpg MJ fight back.jpg Peter and Mary Jane 2.jpg Spider-Man save MJ.jpg Spider-Man and MJ.jpg MJ was surprise that Spider-Man came to save her.jpg Category:Peter and Mary Jane Pictures Category:Mothers Category:Daughters Category:Wife Category:Beautiful Heroes Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Married Heroes Category:Characters from Spider-Man (2002) Category:Characters from Spider-Man 2 Category:Characters from Spider-Man 3 Category:Lovely Heroes Category:Beautiful Wives Category:Wife of Heroes Category:Characters from Rio Category:Heroines Category:Peaceful Heroes Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Pure of Heart Category:Smart Heroes Category:About Females Category:Brave Heroes Category:In love Heroes Category:Mothers of Heroes Category:Comic Books Heroes Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:Live-Action Heroes Category:Living Heroes